scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Lonesome Ghosts
The Lonesome Ghosts are a large group of identical-looking ghosts. Description The Lonesome Ghosts are a large group of fun-loving, mischievous ghosts who delight in causing mayhem by pranking mortals. It is unknown if they were a large, Beagle Boys-like family in life or merely shapeshifted into their identical appearances postmortem, but at any rate, they are virtually indistinguishable from one another physically, with the exception of the tinier Grubb, although some have personality traits that set them apart from their "brothers". History The Lonesome Ghosts originally lived alone in the Old McShiver Mansion for quite a long time. Having scared off all of the people long ago by 1937, the ghosts were very lonesome (hence the name) and, upon seeing an ad in the paper for the 'Ajax Ghost Exterminators', decided to have a little fun with them. Calling them up, the ghosts told them that their house was haunted. The three members of the company, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, and Donald Duck, showed up at the house, only to be continuously tricked by the ghosts. Eventually, the three ghost hunters fell into barrels of molasses and then into sacks of flour, causing them to look like ghosts, which, ironically, frightened the four real ghosts off, causing them to run away to parts unknown.In Lonesome Ghosts. By Halloween 1952, the Lonesome Ghosts had found refuge in a retirement home for homeless spooks, witches and goblins, Diller's Midnight Manor — really the Haunted Mansion under the management of a witch called Phyllis Diller. Coincidentally, Diller ended up calling the trio of Mickey, Donald and Goofy to the Mansion while the Ghosts resided there, hoping they would help cull a termite invasion. Once more, the Ghosts made fools of the trio only for them to turn the tables and scare the Ghosts out of the house.In Spooks and Magic. In 1993, the ghosts turned up again, this time haunting a building in the city. Detectives Bonkers D. Bobcat and Miranda Wright chased them out, and they moved into the police station at which the two detectives worked. They were eventually removed from there as well,In When the Spirit Moves You. and apparently returned to their roots in McShiver Mansion. In 1994, Peg-Leg Pete again kicked them out of said mansion, and they sought Mickey's help to defeat him, which he did. They later joined Mickey in celebration of Pete's defeat.In ''The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie'' They occasionally visited the House of Mouse after it openedIn various episodes of ''House of Mouse'', and solidified their reputation as mischief-makers, playing pranks on various residents (such as Peg-Leg Pete as part of a Halloween jamboree of worldwide spooks).In the episode House of Ghosts. In 2002, they joined many other enemies of Mickey and co. to take over the house. This only lasted a very short amount of time, though, before the leader of the takeover, Jafar, was trapped inside the Lamp by Mickey.In ''Mickey's House of Villains'' At an unknown point after this and before 2013, the ghosts ended up in Wasteland. There, they moved into Lonesome Manor, Wasteland's dilapidated version of the Haunted Mansion. They lived here until the Mad Doctor took over the mansion as his headquarters, at which point they were forcibly relocated by the Doc to a half-sunken riverboat on the outskirts of Bog Easy. While there, the still mischievous ghosts also somehow acquired a piece of the broken Animatronic Donald Duck. When Mickey arrived in Wasteland, he helped the ghosts reclaim their mansion, at which point they gave him the piece of the animatronic. The ghosts presumably still live in the mansion in Wasteland.In ''Epic Mickey'' Behind the scenes The Lonesome Ghosts first appeared in 1937 in the theatrical cartoon Lonesome Ghosts. References el:Τα Μοναχικά Φαντάσματα fr:Revenants solitaires it:Fantasmi Solitari Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains Category:Wastelanders Category:Undead